The current activities in gerontology and geriatrics at Georgetown University are reviewed. A plan for improving the curriculum in Geriatric Medicine at the Georgetown Medical School is presented together with a plan for the development of an annual evaluation of the suggested plan and mechanisms for long-term institutional support of the curriculum in Geriatric Medicine. A program for enhacing the applicant's educational skills, essential to developing the curricular plan, is presented. The aim of the program is to educate the undergraduate and graduate medical students so that they may, as physicians, meet the medical needs of the elderly in the United States in conformity with the national policies of preparing for the demographic changes in the population expected in the next forty years.